


If You Want To

by atticrissfinch



Series: Please Please Me [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:23:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atticrissfinch/pseuds/atticrissfinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine accidentally lets his exclusively-behind-closed-doors role as a bdsm!sub slip through in public.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Want To

Sebastian is pretty sure both he and Blaine are very happy with their relationship. Their BDSM roles stay in the apartment almost exclusively. Even then, it’s not their _lifestyle_. It happens often enough, at the very least once a week. It’s enough that they’re comfortable and they both get what they need, but neither of them have made the move to to make it a permanent, 24/7 fixture in their lives.

 

However, sometimes that slips. Sometimes Sebastian transitions in public, most specifically when Blaine is doing something incredibly stupid, like unintentionally flirting with other men at clubs. At times like those, Bas’s domineering hand will cup around the back of Blaine’s neck resolutely while he keeps a superficial grin on his face and tells whoever is moving in on his boyfriend to back off. The touch of Bas’s hand, so solid like a collar on his neck, sends Blaine into a flurry of emotions without fail and he has told Bas numerous times that he has to focus all of his energy on not dropping to his knees in submission right there at the sticky, alcohol-covered bar or similar location, depending.

 

The scenes are just for them, and exposing that little part of themselves so blatantly in public is not something either of them is keen on. Though Blaine’s knees may buckle under the smothering, yet oddly comforting symbol of Bas’s dominance over him, Sebastian is positive that Blaine is strong enough to handle a little _push,_ so to speak, back into his place under Sebastian’s power. Blaine is careless sometimes, but that is why he has Sebastian to protect him.

 

Strangely, Blaine is hardly ever the one to slip up in public. He’s in the habit of obeying Sebastian, even without the collar grounding him. There are orders between them that largely go unsaid, and one of those assumed orders is that they don’t reveal their antics outside the apartment. Blaine is a good sub, is Sebastian’s good little pet, and Sebastian almost never has to worry about him straying. Blaine may get stubborn sometimes, but he’s compliant where it counts, and that’s all Sebastian can ask for.

 

But Blaine _does_ slip up one afternoon. They hadn’t had a scene in a week and a half with both of them being so busy—Blaine with overwhelming amounts of schoolwork and Sebastian being at the law office nearly around the clock. When they go this long, they start to get antsy. They managed to take a bit of time out of their schedules to run a few errands together on a Sunday—out for lunch, a quick dip into a nearby liquor store for some pick-me-up, and then the grocery store.

 

The first two locations pass without incident. It’s the third place in which they hit a snag.

 

Over something as idiotic as _baking supplies_.

 

“But Sebastian, putting semisweet chocolate chips in cookies totally fucks them up,” Blaine argues, crossing his arms across his chest in defiance.

 

“What the hell planet are you from, Blaine? _Everyone_ uses semisweet in chocolate chip cookies.”

 

Blaine pouts a little, and Sebastian is loath to say how adorable it is when they’re in a spat like this. Blaine’s obstinacy persists. “Well ‘everyone’ is fucking _stupid_ , because milk chocolate is the only way to go.”

 

Sebastian blinks at the words, his lips parting in equal parts agitation and intrigue. “I’m sorry, did you just call me _stupid_?”

 

Sebastian meant it as a joke, he really did. He was just trying to push Blaine’s buttons. But then Blaine’s eyes shot open wide, his mouth drifting open softly, fear setting into his features. And then the word bubbles from Blaine’s lips without warning.

 

“No, Master, of course not.”

 

The _second_ the word passes Blaine’s lips, he’s smacking a hand over his own mouth in shock, realizing that _yes_ , he actually did say what he just said.

 

“I…I…” Blaine stutters out through his fingers, his eyes still blown wide at what he had let slip.

 

“Blaine…” Sebastian breathes out, unable to do anything but _stare_ at his boyfriend.

 

This _doesn’t happen_. It just doesn’t. Blaine is so smart, so perceptive, so _dependable_. For something as crucial as _that word_ to fall from his lips at a time like this is unheard of for the couple. Sebastian’s default is…well, god, Sebastian doesn’t _have_ a default. He just freezes up, doesn’t know what to _do_. And for the first time in the history of their BDSM relationship, he expects Blaine, the _sub_ , to know what to do instead of Sebastian, the _dom_.

 

Blaine takes a few more seconds to try and compose himself before he squeaks out through the spaces in his fingers, “Bas, we need to get out of here. _Now_.”

 

It’s then that Sebastian takes notice of the slight shaking in Blaine’s legs—Blaine is actually _fighting_ against his instinct to kneel. This is what seems to kick Sebastian’s brain into gear. Blaine _needs_ him, needs to be dominated, and that Sebastian is able to handle. “Yeah, fuck, okay.”

 

They leave the cart, everything in it, and book it out the sliding doors to the car.

 

Upon unlocking the front door to their apartment, before Sebastian can even _blink_ , Blaine’s knees _slam_ down on the hardwood floor and he lets out a quiet sob toward the ground. “Master, _please_.”

 

Sebastian shoves the door closed and practically _sprints_ for the bedroom, tugging on his leather gloves and snatching the collar that lay next to them, not even bothering to get undressed. Nakedness isn’t what Blaine is requiring right now, it’s instruction. It’s Sebastian telling him that they can work out what just happened and that he will lead them through it, because that is his obligation as a dom. When Blaine goes under, he doesn’t make choices or decisions, Sebastian does. This much Sebastian can do. He can be Blaine’s dom, because as far as he’s concerned that’s what he was born to do.

 

Blaine is still trembling, his nails digging into the palms of his hands and his eyes remaining fixed on the floor, when Sebastian returns. He tightens the collar quickly around Blaine’s neck, tighter than he normally would. Ironically, the tightness helps Blaine to breathe steadier, and Sebastian pets at Blaine’s hair as his shallow breathing fills out to its normal pace.

 

“I’m so sorry, Master. I betrayed you, your trust, and I think I need to be punished. I’m so, so sorry, Master.” The words are spoken through sniffles, his skin becoming blotchy as tears streaming silently down Blaine’s cheeks. He is the picture of remorse and internal torture, and it rips at Sebastian’s heart.

 

“It was a mistake, Pet. It happens.” Sebastian soothes him slowly, stroking over his hair and his cheeks, down his neck to run his fingers over and underneath the sturdy collar. “You’re so beautiful, so perfect. I love you.”

 

Blaine is still shaken, eyes unseeing as they face the floor under his knees. “I need to be punished, Master. Please. I need the concept beaten into me that I don’t take our playtime outside of our house.”

 

Sebastian sighs, for once not exactly sure what to do. This has never happened before. Blaine has never been this…hell-bent on being punished for his own harmless failure. He crouches down in front of his boyfriend and cups his chin lovingly in his hand. He coaxes Blaine’s gaze up to his, where he spots fear, disappointment, shame…a whole spectrum of negative emotion in Blaine’s eyes that he severely wishes he could unsee.

 

“Pet, you do not need a beating to know that. It was a little slip up. It’s not the end of the world.”

 

Blaine’s lower lip quivers as he stares up at Sebastian. “I’m supposed to be perfect for you. Obedient. But I argued and I made my master upset and then I fucked up. I need to be punished.”

 

“Do you _want_ to be punished, Pet? Is that it? Or are you just trying to please me?”

 

His eyes falter, going slightly out of focus as he ponders those questions. “Master…I just…want to be perfect for you.”

 

“That didn’t answer my question, Pet,” Sebastian says firmly.

 

Blaine’s lips shape around words, but sound does not navigate through.

 

“Answer my question. Right now.”

 

Blaine’s teeth sink into his lip deeply, tears welling in his eyes again. “I suppose I want to be punished, Master. I want to be punished so I can be taught a lesson and I’ll know better next time.”

 

Sebastian nods, smoothing a hand over Blaine’s gelled hair. “Pet, I’m going to ask you another question, and I want you to be entirely honest with me. Do you understand?”

 

“Yes, Master,” Blaine answers readily.

 

Sebastian takes a moment to mentally prepare himself for the possible outcomes before the words finally come out. “Have you been wondering what it would be like to be my Pet outside of the apartment?”

 

A pink tint rises in Blaine’s tear-streaked cheeks. “I…yes, Master. Very often.”

 

Sebastian nods, more to himself than Blaine, as he considers Blaine’s answer. He’d expected it, really, from the way he’s been acting; the slip-up today was a blunt display of that desire. “Would you like to try that, Pet? Being collared in public? Completely owned by me anywhere we go?”

 

Blaine’s jaw falls open, just long enough for Blaine to realize the action and snap it shut again. “Master…I think I would like to try that. If it pleased you.” Blaine’s cheeks blush even brighter at the admittance. There is no doubt that Blaine has been keeping this a secret from him for quite some time.

 

Sebastian picks himself up from the floor and starts to pace. He wants to believe that this is a simple decision to make, that it shouldn’t be something that causes him to panic. However, the fact is it isn’t. Taking this…this kink with them out in the open is risky. It’s largely frowned up and can grow to very inappropriate proportions if they allowed it to.

 

They could get arrested if things go too far. If _Blaine_ goes too far.

 

It’s not at all that Sebastian doesn’t trust Blaine, because he does. He _so_ does. But things happen, like they did today, and that was before they’d even allowed themselves freedom to do such things. If Sebastian agrees to this, Blaine would be able to call him “Master” whenever he pleased, unless Sebastian commanded otherwise. Blaine could drop to his knees, start begging in the middle of a restaurant if he needed that submissiveness to cope.

 

He’d start giving Sebastian “let me suck you” eyes from the floor in the middle of a bank. While that prospect does turn Sebastian on to a certain extent, it also terrifies him. It’s Sebastian’s job as a dom to protect his sub, to keep him out of harm’s way in all forms possible. That isn’t a problem or a hazard when it’s just them alone in their apartment. There is nobody else there, no external stimuli to damage their dynamic. But if they widen their scope to encompass… _everywhere_ , then it’s dangerous. People could take advantage of Blaine, could insult him, mock him, _yell_ at him. All of these things that only Sebastian has the right to do to his sub, and only when it is deserved.

 

Yes, they will obviously make parameters—extensive ones; they’ll compose a contract and proofread it until their eyes bleed. Also, it isn’t like it will be a _constant_ thing. They aren’t always in character, even at home. Today was a result of having gone _days_ without a scene, but if they go just a couple days they don’t have a problem. They get their fill when they need it.

 

As Sebastian starts to review his thoughts, he thinks that maybe he is over-analyzing the outcomes. Yes, there could—and probably will—be dangers if they go through with this. But Blaine can handle himself. He’s a mature adult who has a mind of his own and can use it. They’ll _never_ have sex directly in public (maybe in a bathroom stall or somewhere equally as hidden), they’ll leave the sex mainly for when they’re at home.

 

And really, a collar isn’t much. People will assume it’s a fashion statement. Sebastian and Blaine will know what it really means, and that’s all that matters. The game is for them, not anyone else. Sebastian will keep his gloves with him now, just in case.

 

Sebastian… _does_ like the idea of possessing Blaine outside the house. When there are thousands of people meandering around on the streets, he’ll know that Blaine is wearing _his_ collar, his marking. He is the one that Blaine submits to, who loves Sebastian so dearly and who Sebastian loves back just as much. Besides, this whole situation has the potential to be unbelievably fun.

 

Sebastian decides that they’ll give it a trial run—a week, maybe—and see what happens.

 

He turns on his heels and walks back to Blaine, still kneeling so obediently on the floor. Sebastian’s hand finds Blaine’s hair again, and Blaine sighs with the contact, leaning his head up into it and opening his shining eyes to look at his dom.

 

“We’ll try it out, Pet. Okay? We’ll try it for a week and then we’ll see how we feel. Is that alright? We’ll draw up a contract and everything.”

 

Blaine’s face breaks into one of the widest grins Sebastian has ever seen on his sub. “Thank you, Master. _Thank_ _you_.”

 

Sebastian crouches down once more to pull Blaine in for a slow, loving kiss, only coaxing his tongue into his mouth when he’s had a decent fill of Blaine’s lips on his and wants more.

 

Once they break apart, Blaine asks breathily, “Master?”

 

“Yes, Pet?” Sebastian inquires as he traces the panes of Blaine’s face with the tip of his nose.

 

“Can—… _May_ I please…have you in my mouth? Your…your cock, I mean? Please? I want to thank you for being so good to me.”

 

Sebastian nearly pouts from how adorable Blaine looks, even begging for cock. He nods, kissing Blaine’s nose lightly. “Yes, Pet. You’re always so good. So compliant.” He lifts off the floor and his hands go to his pants before he stops abruptly. “How about you do it, baby? Go ahead and take Master out.”

 

Blaine looks up so brightly at him and nods, his fingers immediately going for the button and zipper of Sebastian’s pants and pulling his already hard cock out of his underwear. Blaine always looks so _awed_ when he is on his knees in front of Sebastian’s cock. So honored to be the one who gets to have him in his mouth. Every time he sees that look on Blaine’s face, Sebastian knows he chose the right sub.

 

And right at this moment, seeing that expression of sheer bliss and wonder once more in his features, he knows he made the right choice to indulge his sub in his fantasy-into-reality.

 

When Blaine’s lips wrap around his cock it’s tight and warm and perfect, just like every time. Blaine always applies so much care and attention when he’s sucking Sebastian, pouring every ounce of gratitude and love he has for him into this one pleasurable act.

 

Blaine looks so gorgeous like this: on his knees so devoutly for him, a hand clasped around the base and the other cupping Sebastian’s hip where he’s slipped underneath the shirt. His lips stay tight, his tongue constantly moving and stroking along the length, his head bobbing back and forth while his hand works what he hasn’t reached yet. Driblets of saliva constantly leak their way from the vice of Blaine’s lips and down his chin, neck, even his chest as he swallows him down deeper.

 

The more flesh Blaine takes in, the harder Sebastian has to prevent himself from thrusting, fucking, _taking_ what he wants from his sub for his own selfish gain. Blaine likes when Sebastian gets rough, it’s true, but it’s not for all occasions. And it isn’t for this one. This is for Blaine to enjoy himself and take his time pleasuring his Master slowly in whatever way he can. It’s a reward for Blaine to both get to suck Sebastian and to make his Master feel good while doing it.

 

Sebastian unsticks the gel holding Blaine’s hair together with his fingers to get a more firm hold on his Pet. It’s the most comforting, approval-showing mannerism that Sebastian can give him at times like this. Massaging his curls, petting at his head, running his fingers through tenderly with a gentle tug every now and again—that is what relaxes Blaine and lets him know that he’s doing right by Sebastian, and Blaine is doing _so_ right this afternoon on his knees.

 

Blaine doesn’t shift his position once either. That’s how Sebastian can tell that Blaine is heart-and-soul consumed by Sebastian at the moment. It’s natural for Blaine’s knees to get sore and start to throb after a prolonged amount of time, and he is allowed to adjust himself as often as he pleases to be comfortable. However, he hasn’t moved _once_ since he started fiddling with Sebastian’s jeans. He has stayed solid and unwavering, despite Sebastian _knowing_ that Blaine’s knees have to be killing him.

 

Blaine is under today— _way_ under—in his subspace and… _fuck_ it’s so hot how dedicated he is. He’s so diligent, sucking and licking and moaning around Sebastian with eagerness and vigor and so much _passion_ that out of _nowhere_ Sebastian’s orgasm hits like a hurricane wind. He’s spilling into Blaine’s mouth without so much as a warning. He supposes the loud “Fuck!” he spews out is a sort of warning, but by then he’d already squirted twice into Blaine’s throat, with many more to come.

 

Blaine takes him enthusiastically, as always, slurping and swallowing obediently and hungrily until there isn’t a drop left to discover. Sebastian slips flaccidly from Blaine’s red, swollen lips and he presses his Pet’s face against his hip as he attempts to slow his breathing.

 

“You are so fucking good, Pet. Could never, ever have anybody as perfect as you. Ever. So proud of you. Love you so much.”

 

Blaine hums against him so happily, content, and nuzzling. “Thank you, Master. I love you too, Master. You’re so good to me.”

 

“We’ll work on that contract after a little nap, hmm? After a nap, if you’re patient, Master will let you get off and then we can talk about everything.”

 

“Yes, Master. Please. Thank you.”

 

Sebastian bends in half to place a strong kiss to Blaine’s head and stroke at the inside of his collar. “Master’s perfect little Pet.”

 

Blaine practically purrs.


End file.
